An Unexpected Visit
by Vanille Ace
Summary: Their lives are fine until one night they were attacked by a vampire named Joker and said he would kill the Servamp and Sinvamp for his master. Mahiru now have to find out who exactly Sinvamp and problems between Servamp and Sinvamp.
1. Chapter 1 - A Nightmare

**this a remake story. original title of this story, We Breakin'out !.**  
 **I change to be compatible with this story. I'm sorry if a lot grammar mistakes. I tried to fix it (i hope).**

* * *

 **TO BE, or NOT TO BE ..**

That's what happened now. Argument seventh vampire of a letter sent by a group called C3 of the creator of all seven vampires. decision to kill the creator or not is begin now. Lust, Pride, and Envy agreed to kill the creator, Meanwhile Greed, Warth, and Gluttony does not agree with the decision to kill the creator.

Just one more decision.

Sloth.

He must choose.

 _To Be, or Not To Be_ ..

And his answer is ..

"We kill him. I'll kill him by myself. "

 **YES**.

They looked at the oldest brother with a look of surprise and soon the sound of chairs slam. Servamp of Greed, Lawless—he who slammed the chair. he seemed not accept what was said by the oldest brother. he shouted at him, with a very angry tone. but soon, the sound disappeared and became screams to call the name of the oldest brother.

Doors open.

He stopped, his red eyes staring at the a person he knew. he looked surprised, then bowed his head, he felt sad, very sad. "... Why are you here?"

he was silent. not answer that question, "... You .. also think ... am I wrong?"

he opened his mouth,"Maybe yes ... maybe no .. I ... don't know .."

he seemed to be quiet to hear his answer, "I .. can't .. answer ...That all.. your choice.. so… I can't answer.. "

He remained silent. however, he could feel the surrounding atmosphere began to change. a fresh red fluid surrounds around the place, his eyes widened when he saw the man in front of him, his body was covered with fresh blood and surrounding lot of dead bodies. can he look at him like mumbling something incomprehensible before all goes dark.

* * *

He woke up from his nightmare. He sighed and looked around. he did not see his Eve in there. Where is he? ah, he did not know. he remembers about his nightmare, he did not understand the meaning of his dream, and whatever it is, he was sure it is must be bad. shortly, he could hear the sound of someone opens the door, he could see a brown-haired guy in front of the door.

"Oh, Kuro, you wake up? Umm .. are you okay?"

"…M-Mahiru?"

He looked very worried at his Servamp, " Do you have a nightmare? "

Kuro paused and then nodded slowly. "Want to tell? "Kuro was silent. Not want to answer and Mahiru—He just smiled wryly and then lifted the black cat and bring it to his bed.

Mahiru softly stroking the black cat fur.

"…W-What are you doing..? "

"You can sleep in my bed, Kuro. My uncle once said that this is a simple way to eliminate someone's nightmare. Besides, I've tried it and succeeded. I'm sure this will work for you too, Kuro. "

His eyes widened in surprise for a moment and returned with a bored expression, "You're troublesome, Mahiru. I could die. "

Mahiru only chuckled while still stroking the soft fur of the vampire, "yeah, yeah. Good night, Kuro "

"... Yeah .. Night .."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Festival Part 1

_The sun began to descend, turn light into darkness. The village is very quiet, he didn't even hear the voices of people passing there. there is only silence. a meeting under the moonlight with fireflies circling as if dancing.  
_

 _".. Hey, *** What are you doing ... here?"_

 _He was a boy with light blue hair similar to the moon at night. came up with a blue yukata cover his body._

 _"... Just… want to see fireflies ... why?"  
_

 _"... That old man.. he's looking for you .."  
_

 _He muttered, but he can't hear. he just looked at him with a puzzled look and replied with a bored look at him, "... Again.. he really troublesome..." He closed his eyes for a moment and then back to him as he walked towards it, ".. Come on .." he said, patting his head slowly. He touched his head and looked at him annoyed, "…H-Hey! Stop doing that! Why are you always pat my head?" He just gives him a flat stare, "...hm? " He thought, "... hmm.. I don't know, maybe .. because your hair soft than me? "now he was silent, Meanwhile, the guy in front of him walked past it and yawned," ... let's go back .. I'm really tired .. "_

 _he watched him walk. shortly, he followed him, they walked step by step. his eyes staring off his backs, he was not sure what he heard just his hallucination or It's really he murmured?  
_

 _he was not sure of it. but just one thing that he know now ..  
_

 _Now he looked very angry._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" —ro.."

" Kuro.. KURO! "

" ..Huh? "

A pair of red eyes blinked a few moment when a person's voice managed to wake him. The teenager standing beside him short sigh before finally looked at him worried.

" You are okay? "

the _vampire_ with blue messy hair shook his head slowly. he looked at him bored, "Yeah .. I'm fine— ah, maybe not .. I think you should let me sleep for a few hours .." teen looked at him annoyed, "I think you're fine .."

"Well, come on. Kuro! We have to leave now."

Kuro, that's the vampire name. now only looked at him sleepy. His red eyes staring the teenager who now smiles at him. When the memory of the dream over to his mind, Kuro turned his head at the window covered by a dark blue curtain.

He remembers that gaze. an angry glare given to **someone**. but he hide that from him. Why? he didn't know, and above all why he can dream about one of his past?

"Kuro?"

"..Huh?" Kuro turned to stare at the brown-haired teen. The teen with brown hair that looks worried again. " We leave, Kuro—Hey, You sure you're okay? I mean .. you look weird now .." he was silent. not answer that, "Umm .. I guess you're not ready to answer. But, this fine. if you're ready, you can tell me your problem, we are partner, remember? thinking simply, as a partner we have to help each other, right?"

his eyes widened, but returned with his bored expression, "... too troublesome .. I could die .." he just laughed softly, "Well, we have to leave now! We gonna be late, you know!" Kuro nodded, then transformed into a cat. he climbed on the shoulders of the teen.

they're out of the apartment, and ran toward the school.

…

..

Shirota Mahiru, the name of his Eve. he manage to get to school before the bell rang. he looked seriously listen to what the teacher said. meanwhile, Kuro was sleeping in his bag. however, Kuro still can hear the faint sound of the teacher. he sighed, he couldn't sleep well because the teacher's voice is very bother him.

Soon, he could hear the sound of the recess bell rang. he could feel someone was open the bag belonging to Mahiru.

He could see a girl took him out of the bag, "Mahiru-kun, your cat is so cute! Can I feed him?"

can he see Mahiru standing there, scratching his cheek softly, "Umm .. sure .." Kuro looked at him surprised, meanwhile Mahiru just looked at him like saying : _I'm sorry, Kuro! I had no choice!_. He sighed, this girl just feed him, right? He think there is no problem with that. Beside, he was hungry.

"Mahiru-kun! Ryuusei and I would go to the festival after school, would you join with us? I heard at the festival there are performances by a _miko_!" he heard the teen's friends—what's his name again? Koyuki or whatever .. he didn't care.

"Festival? I think it would be so much fun! Okay, I'll join too!" Mahiru smiled at his two friends. Kuro seemed silent. he looked at the face of the boy who is smiling towards his two friends. so pure and—wait, what was he thinking ?!

"That's great!" Koyuki and Ryuusei seemed happy. while it Mahiru still smiling towards his two friends, and talk as usual.

Kuro looked back at his food, and eating food that has been given by the girl. _Festival?_ he thought, _Ah .._ _if Mahiru want, I guess it doesn't matter_.

...

..

The sun began to melt down to make the horizon dusk. head and his two friends had arrived at the festival. they can see a lot of people passing there, and the lights add to the excitement at the festival. Kuro just silence on Mahiru's head, he seemed too busy looking around. " Mahiru-kun! Look at there!" Koyuki shouted, pointing to the west of a shrine there is a pavilion that stands firmly on an artificial lake. On both sides there are some people with musical instruments in their hands.

Together they approached the temple. they can see a lot of people gather. A children, women and men, young and old. They looked waited for the performance from the shrine maiden.

Shortly, seen a girl with a white kimono and carrying a red lotus flower patterned fan into the stage, The music playing softly along the breeze. In front of those who watched, The shrine maiden began to

dance. Gentle movements accompanied by gurgling water, and the accompaniment of flute making the atmosphere was calm, and peaceful.

The eyelids were originally shut down now open slowly. Her thin lips open and the strains of the song playing softly along with the breeze in the afternoon.

 _Srak!_

 **Kimi wo omoeba kono mune ni**

The wind began to blow softly, kicking up leaves and flower petals avalanches. Kuro silent listening to the music. he closed his eyes, he knew this music.

 **Tachimachi saki michite sakura**

The wind that brings peace and tranquility to those who heard kept blowing.

 **Fuwari Fuwari to mai nagara.  
**

Not far from there, in one of the trees, the figure of the young man with a light blue jacket and black pants standing while closing his eyes. His bright blue hair swaying gently in the wind. His pale lips moved slowly, humming a song couplet - at the same time with the cat vampire.

 **Tsutaete okure Waga koi wo  
**

The eyelids open, and showed the blood-red eyes covered by his hair. shows a sadness in his eyes.

* * *

 **sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'm trying not to be too many mistakes in grammar.**

 **the lyrics are sung by the shrine maiden coming from MANGA Scarlet Fan works by Kumagai Kyoko.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Festival Part 2

the accompanist ended the song with a low tone flute. The brunette sighed softly and wiped away a tear at the end of his eyelids. the song sung by the shrine maiden is really beautiful, she was singing with emotion to make Mahiru get swept up in the atmosphere. Not just him, a couple of visitors there also shed tears. plus he could hear the hum couplet songs sung by his vampire.

His brown eyes glance at the vampire. His figure is now only silent stare on stage. looked at the shrine maiden who had left the stage. It made him think Kuro little different lately.

Could it be because of a nightmare last night?

"Ku—"

"Mahiru-kun!"

Mahiru surprised. Koyuki embraced him, crying. while Ryuusei just sighed. "Koyuki? Eh? Why are you crying?" He looked at Ryuusei, "Well, you know .." he immediately understood what was Ryuusei said, Mahiru chuckled, patting Koyuki's head.

Meanwhile, Kuro just looked at him with a bored look, "..."

The wind began to blow softly, he could sense something bad. he felt that something bad will happen. really bad.

 **…**

 **..**

Mahiru now see the festival together with Kuro. while Ryuusei now deliver Koyuki return to his home, now the vampire in his human form, "Kuro ... can I ask you something?"

He stopped, Kuro turned around, looked at mahiru who now stood with his head down. the Servamp patiently waiting to see what his partner wants it to say, " Is there anything on your mind right now?"

Kuro widened his eyes before returning to normal. Somewhat surprised by the question Mahiru catapult. He doesn't think that teen was asked if he knew that Kuro is thinking about something. "... Nothing, why do you ask?"

Mahiru getting down, "Maybe this can be called a ... premonition of a partner."

The vampire was shocked, and sighed. The Servamp of Sloth now walked over and gently patted the head of the teen. "... I .. just thinking about something, there is nothing you need to worry about."

"That's why I ask, what are you thinking right now!" This time Mahiru staring straight at him, to his red eyes. "We are partner, you can share your problems with me! I .. I just want to help, Kuro .. I'm worried about you .."

Kuro paused, looked at him in disbelief before gently patted his head again. He tried to make him clam. "... What a pain .. well, I'll promise you, if something happens .. you're the first person who would I go ... that's why you don't have to worry anymore .."

Mahiru opened his mouth to protest. But he canceled his intention. he sighed softly before the smiles and laughter on his face, "I understand, but if you break your promise, then there will be no new pillows for you!"

Kuro looked at him annoyed, "Ahh .. why are you so troublesome _Mama_ hiru .."

"Hey! Don't call me that! Thinking simply, you should be grateful that you have a partner who is very attentive to you!"

"... Ah .. you think I don't know, you just want me to be your bodyguard .."

"E-eh? I-it's not true! I never think like that !"

" …Pfftt… "

Now Kuro seemed unable to hold back his laughter, for the first time he showed his rare laughter to Mahiru. without him know, the teenager smiled, relieved to see his partner smiling, he wanted to see him smile and laugh as they are now. No more pressure, and emptiness in his red eyes—

For now.

…

..

it's been about two hours they enjoyed the festival and during that Kuro still feel something bad. Kuro stopped and held his hand, he turned to the vampire, "what's wrong, Kuro?"

"Ah .. nothing .. just ... can we go home now? I'm tired .."

"Huh? Okay .. after all, it's late, let's go home .."

Before they walk, heard the shouts of someone. they turned around and was surprised find what they saw. a man biting a girl's neck so that the neck bled a lot. people running away from the man, screaming in terror. After they bite the girl's neck, he immediately throws her corpse, his red eyes staring at them with an evil smile on his face. "Well, well .. what I found here ... haha .. leader of the Servamp .. **Sleepy Ash** , right? An honor to meet you .."

Kuro stared at him, "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" He laughed, "Joker."

"Huh?"

"My name is Joker .." He clarifies what he said, "Actually, I came here to look for _Sinvamp_ .. but, it looks like I'm lucky to have met with one of Servamp. Is a fortune for my master also seems to have affairs with you, Servamp and Sinvamp."

" _Sinvamp_?" Mahiru look at him, not understand what he saying, "can you explain in simple? I really don't understand what you're saying! Who is _Sinvamp_? Then what do you mean by your master had affairs with Kuro?"

Joker looked at him annoyed, "Is he your Eve, Sleepy Ash? Really annoying .. but, well .. I will explain to you .." He grinned, " **After I hurt you**!" He throws some knives towards Mahiru.

"Mahiru!"

…

..

The wind blew softly make the blue hair swaying. His red eyes watched from afar what is happening now. He leaned back on a sturdy tree.

From behind a black-haired guy approached him and gently patted his shoulder, "You sure you will only dwell here without doing anything? Really lazy."

His red eyes stared at him coldly, "..."

"You have to get out of your hiding place, and help them, besides, you also have to find your partner, right?" He said before leaving him alone there. He looked down, "... annoying .." he muttered.

Suddenly the wind has picked up. and instantly, he disappeared from there.


	4. Chapter 4 - We Must Help Him!

"Mahiru! "

Mahiru closed his eyes—not able to see some knives that are now bolted toward his body.

Someone suddenly pushed himself. Mahiru surprise, he tried to open his eyes. His vision a little blurry for a moment. This is all due to impact and friction he had received. He is trying to enforce its body and then repeatedly holding the head and his eyes were still not clear to adapt.

Not far from where he sat, just a meter away, he could see a man standing while holding the pain in his body. That person seems to receive more severe injuries than Mahiru. It could even be seen bloody shoulders. No, it's not because of the impact or because of friction with the ground, the blood was due to his shoulder stabbed several knives belonging joker. Even the knife was stuck very deep. It was certainly very hurt.

Mahiru winced in pain, although he could not see clearly the person who had saved earlier. Mahiru can slowly feel a hand touched his shoulder gently, he turned to face someone who touch it now. he tried to calm himself, improve eyesight is still blurry.

" U-ugghh.. "

" ..H-Hey.. Mahiru.. "

Slowly his eyesight started to become clearer.

He looked at the blue-haired figure with the blue jacket is now looking at him worried, he knows who this figure, "Kuro .." he said in a low voice.

"You ok? "

He nodded slowly, "... yea .. but .. he .." he looked toward the person who saved him, "he was .. hurt .. Kuro .."

Kuro looked at him, the figure was only silence there, staring Joker sharply. even he could feel the terrible aura around him, ".. go .." he muttered in a low tone, Kuro silence, looking at him carefully. now those eyes were on him, as saying; _'What are you doing? Go, hurry'_.

"... What a pain .."

He stared at the teen, "…Let's go.. Mahiru .." "H-Huh? What do you mea—uwaah!" He hugged the teen waist and took him away from there, Mahiru surprised, the teenager yelling at him. told him to lowering himself. but, Kuro didn't listen.

meanwhile, the figure was just looking at him there, " Hahaha, look at what I found now! very unfortunate, you let my guests go .." he looked at Joker, and said in low voice, "... Shut up .. "

he laughs, "AHAHAHA.. ahh .. well, I'll do my duty now, as my master want .. and it's your death, Sleepy Demise! " He ran up to him, threw his knives at him, "... Ahh .. this is going to be such a pain .." he muttered in a low voice.

…

..

"Kuro!"

"Oi, Kuro!"

"Put me down, Kuro!"

Kuro stopped, without warning He dropped the teen's body to the ground. he saw the teenager winced in pain, "Auch .. What the hell !?" he looked at his vampire with annoyance, "What the hell were you thinking, Kuro?! he hurt, you know!? he .. he will die, Kuro! "

Kuro bowed his head, not want to look at him, "... why should you care about that .." he looked at him confused, "Huh? What do you mean, Kuro?"

He stared at the teenager sharp, "He's a vampire, Mahiru!"

He was surprised, stared at him in disbelief. he's looked down for a moment, then looked at her again with a serious look, "If he's a vampire, then what is the problem? he's helped us and now he's hurt, Kuro!" he was silent, "thinking simply, we must help him, Kuro!" Kuro looked at him annoyed, then sighed, "... you really troublesome, I could die .. " he was silent for a moment, " …But.. Okay.. if that's what you want.. "

" Kuro.. "

He smile, " Thank you, Kuro! " he sighed, "And, Kuro .. a-actually, I also want to find out who is Sinvamp .. so that.." he turned his hand toward the vampire, Kuro gave him a cold stare, then bite the teen's wrist, "... as you want .."

A chain appeared behind Kuro's neck and also Mahiru's hand. Kuro hugged the teen's waist, and go back there.

…

..

He ran to avoid the knives. Joker ran and put out two knives from behind his back. he did a back flip before drew his knife.

"Now, Kuro!"

before the knife hit the body, Kuro managed to fend off the attack with his claws, "Wha—?!" he was surprised, his eyes now staring at two people who were in front of him, the brown-haired teen glance before looking at him looking at them. He smiled at him, "You okay?"

He stared straight towards the teen. surprised. then sighed, "... you two shouldn't be here .." Mahiru looked at him serious, "That's not right! Thinking simply, we have to help you, it's because you also help us!"

he sighed, and muttering very quietly, so that they could not hear anything, "Huh?" Mahiru confused, "... Welp, this will be very troublesome .. I'm tired .." He turned his gaze towards the vampire crazy, "... look, if you want to help .. just focus on your enemy now .. "they looked at simultaneously towards Joker, his gaze increasingly looks terrible. His hands were clenched tightly dagger he was holding.

May they feel a terrible aura of being around him. Mahiru gulped, now he has a bad feeling about this, "wha—what happened to him?" He asked nervously, "... He was a _Bloodness_ .."

He looked at him confused, " _B-Bloodness_?" he sighed, "... Ahh .. yes, I don't know how to explain—nah, actually, too lazy to explain.." Mahiru looked at him annoyed, _Another lazy vampire .. great_.

" So what should we do ? "

they paused, looked at each other. him sighed, "... We will make him lose his control .." they both looked at him confused, "Make him lose his control?" he nodded, "... Yea .. it's the only way to beat him." they just silence, looked at him still confused. him sighed again, staring at them with a look a bit miffed, "... ahh .. Seriosly? geez, I'm really lazy to explain it all.. welp, i just can say, you two must be prepared."

" ….W-What? "


	5. Chapter 5 - When the Eve met The Seraph

**Sorry for late update this story! I try to update this story as soon as possible, but I'm not too good in English. Even this time I feel a lot of mistakes in grammar.**

 **Oh, and this December, right? so it's likely I'll make a special story / side-story Sinvamp and Servamp. if I'm not too busy, lol**

.

* * *

.

Mahiru ran and ran, dodging attacks. meanwhile the vampires fend off all the attacks that are given to them. A sound urging knife shot in the air, though not as much as before.

He took a deep breath, still running. He did not know when it will all end. He just knows that the crazy vampire will still pursue them. He ran swerved, he took off his bracelet. a spear appeared, it came from a tattoo on his wrist which turned into a weapon. he immediately fend off all the attacks the vampire.

Can they feel, his attacks becoming increasingly weakened.

"Wha-what happened?" Mahiru confused, "... just.. be careful."

"Huh?" "You .. this time, I'll not let you escape .. all of you will die .. die .. die .. **DIE**!"

He looked at him, "What happened to him?" He only glanced at it for a moment, then looked back at the enemy, "... lose control."

"Huh?"

the knife back sped towards them but successfully countered by Kuro, "Die .. die .." he muttered with a terrible tone, making all three of them looked at him there silent alert. without a cue, suddenly the vampire ran towards them-no, more precisely towards Kuro. they were surprised, Mahiru shouted, "Kuro!"

Before his weapon hit his body, Kuro managed to evade the attack aided by the mysterious vampire. The unknown vampire immediately give a kick to Joker, resulting in him bouncing about some shops there. Kuro looked at him, shocked.

He saved him?

Before he could say anything, he was startled by a loud scream created by the crazy vampire. they looked at him, he looked at them sharply, "Shit .. shit .. shit .. you all ... will die! I will destroy you all! all of you will blown to pieces! -" suddenly a barbed wire wrapped around Joker's body. seen a boy with light brown hair appeared above the body of the vampire. ".. what a fool .."

"Ughhh, get away from me, Sou-kyun!"

he pulled the wire, " **Stop call me that**!"

"AAAWWWWW!"

meanwhile, they looked at him with a face cold sweat, "... what's now?"

"... Umm .. sadistic vampire ... maybe?" He replied, "A-ah .." Mahiru can't say anything. can he see, light brown-haired vampire looked back at them, "Tch, if not because this **stupid** vampire. I'm going to destroy you, but, it seems you're lucky." he pulled the wire, "let's go."

"UUUAAAHH! Cruel! Sou-kyun, cruel!" He cried.

"Wait!"

" Huh? " He stopped, looked at the teenager who called him, "Actually, what is your purpose? Why do you want to kill Sinvamp and Servamp? And who it Sinvamp?"

He looked at him with cold stare, "Too many questions .. annoying." He glanced at the mysterious vampire, then grinned, "why didn't you ask to your new _friend_? He **knows** everything .." Mahiru looked at him confused, "Huh? What do you—" " Bye." Before he had time to continue words, the vampires were gone.

What does it mean? he thought.

he now looked at the two vampires who were with him at this time. he could see, Kuro stared at the vampire with a cold stare. He felt strange, somehow he thinks that he knows something. something that is hidden from him. she sighs, walks up to them, "Um, you haven't introduced yourself at all, who are you?"

he looked Mahiru with a bored look, "... I'll tell you, but, there are prerequisite." Mahiru looked at him confused, " Prerequisite? What is it?"

"Be my Eve."

"Huh?" He blinked, digesting all his words. before long, he looked at him surprised, "Be your ... _WHAT_ ?!"

They looked at him shocked, what he'd just said to the vampire? be the eve of her? before long, He could see the vampire sighed, "... Kidding .." "Huh?"

"... I don't need Eve." He walked away from them, before Mahiru could stop him.

Kuro there just stared at him, He bit .. jealous? He don't know. but he was unhappy with the words of the vampire. Mahiru at him and said, " Well.. I think we can go home now..." He look confused, " What happen? Something.. wrong? " his vampire ask to him, " umm, nothing. Ah, actually, I still confused. I mean, how is he? And, that guy, he say my new _friend_. what he mean? Ugghh, why everyone can't give me a simple answer!? "

Kuro sighed, " …Ahh.. what a pain. You can't **always** solve your problem with your simple thinking, Mahiru. " he looked at him annoyed, "and what about you? are you hiding something from me?" Kuro silence, not answering. Mahiru sighed, "You not answer again .. Kuro, listen. I'm just trying to help you, I just want you to trust me as a partner, just that .." he looked at the teen's face looked sad, "... Mahiru .. "

"... Forget it .." he turned around, "Come on, it's late, we go home .."

Kuro grabbed the teen's hand, "... sorry .." he looked at him surprised, "... I .. I'll tell you .. if .. I'm ready to talk about it .." teen smiled thinly, "I will always listen, if you're ready. "

"Okay, let's go, we go home now." Kuro nodded, and they walked back home, without their knowledge, pale pink bird flashed past them.

…  
..

In the next morning, Mahiru already prepared to go to school, he called his Servamp, "Come on, Kuro, we'll be late," he said, shortly, his Servamp appeared, walking with his cat form. he jumped into the teen's shoulder. they went to school.

"So, Kuro .. I want to go after school, hmm .. do you like ice cream?" Kuro looked at him, "... not for vanilla."

"Chocolate?" He nodded slowly, "hmm .. yeah."

Mahiru smile, "Good! After school we would buy ice cream! I think it would be—uwaah!" Mahiru fall, rather he fell due to collide with someone in front of him, "Ah .. Ah, sorry!" he apologizes, "I didn't see you there!"

can he see figure black haired teen with white jacket and hood orange, he sat up in pain, which he covered with soft laughter, "A-Ahaha .. No need to be sorry, I'm fine." that guy stood up, "It was simply my fault, I'm too hasty that I didn't see someone in front of me. how about you, are you okay? "

Mahiru back on his feet, has a shy expression on his face healed. He started to say something, but quickly stopped himself when he realized that the cat was not there on his shoulders. Mahiru blinked, "Kuro?" Teenagers who are now in front of him looked at him confused, "Hm? your cat?"

Mahiru looked at him, "A-ah, yeah, you see him?"

the teenager pointing towards his head, and yeah. Kuro was there, staring at the teen with his bored look, Mahiru sighed, "Geez, I think you'll disappear here .."

He chuckled, "haha, it looks like you love your cat so much, don't you?" he laughed softly, "Well, haha, you can say that .."

"I also have a cat too, his name is same as your cat." He said, "I see .." He looks a bit nervous, "Oh, I'm sorry. I did not introduce myself, my name is Shiroki Miharu," he introduced himself, he shook his hand "Shirota Mahiru, it's nice to meet you, Miharu."

"Same to you .."

Mahiru aware of something he forgot, and when he remembered he was shocked, "Oh, sorry, I'm late, I have to go! I hope we can meet again!"

"Well, I hope so." He smiled, he ran away leaving the black-haired teenager, black-haired teen smiled, "Ah, What a kind guy .." then walked away.

…  
..

After school, they both run to buy an ice cream. Kuro is now with his human form, walking with his Eve. He stopped, feeling a bad feeling, Mahiru stopped too. He looked at him confused.

"What's wrong, Kuro?"

He looked at him, "... no nothing, it's just .. I guess we have to be careful, Mahiru. I had a bad feeling .. .."

He looked at him confused, "Bad feeling? hmm .. alright then -"

Suddenly, a figure appears vampire attacked her, congratulations, Kuro immediately to save him, He stared at the vampire, "... what a pain, now what?"

"Vampire again?

He looked at him sharply, ".. Ah, i hate it.. but, we have to fight it .." Mahiru nodded in agreement, He helped him up. He held out his hand, "let's go, Kuro!"

he intended to bite the hands of a teenager, but stopped because he saw the vampire hit by a spear from now on. seen a black haired guy with a white jacket holding a spear, sea blue eyes staring at them, "... You oka—Eh? Mahiru?" He was surprised, "You.. Miharu ?!"

The teen took off his spear, then walked toward them, "What are you doing here? This place is dangerous, you know? Many Bloodness here." Mahiru looked at him confused, "Wait a minute, you said Bloodness? You know about Bloodness?"

He nodded slowly, "Well, yeah .. I know .. umm .. because .." "... Miha—ah." Can they see a bright blue-haired guy with blue jacket standing behind the black-haired boy, " Hm? what is it? "

He did not say anything, Miharu sighed and looked towards sloth pair, Mahiru looked at him surprised, "Miharu, you know him?" He nodded, "Umm.. yeah, actually, I was a **_Seraph_** .."

" _ **Seraph**_?"


	6. Chapter 6 - The Trouble Day Will Begin

**Wow, this is really fast. I never thought I would update this story quickly. I can only say, happy reading and thank you for going to read this story!**

 **sorry if there are grammar mistakes.**

* * *

" _Seraph?_ " he looked at them with a puzzled look, very confused. The black-haired teen nodded slowly, while the vampire side of him silent, his face slightly bowed, Kuro can slightly see the vampire's face looked a bit annoyed, maybe because this teenager? he was not sure.

"What is Seraph?" He asked, the teen looked scratched his cheek softly, "Umm .. I will explain later, now we have to find a safe place if not, the _Bloodness_ will attack us." Mahiru nod, they left the place , find a safe place to talk.

Once they find a safe place for them to speak, "So, can you explain all now?" Asked Mahiru to him, the black-haired guy look at him before he finally nodded in agreement, "Um, alright." He stared for a moment the vampire next to him, then back to him, "I will explain all to you, I am Seraph. I also not quite understand what the meaning of Seraph clearly, but, my friend ever explained little, Seraph is the master of Sinvamp—" before he went on to say, Mahiru cut him off, " wait a sec! back again, you said Sinvamp? you know about Sinvamp? "

He looked at him confused, "Huh? um, yeah, I know.. um, why?"

"Ah .. sorry, it's just .. I had met with a vampire and his name is Joker or whatever.. He told me that he wanted to kill Sinvamp and also Servamp. I don't know his problem, that why I want to find out what is the problems!"

"Joker?" He looked at him in surprise, then looked toward the vampire next to him, "... do you know something, **Sleepy Demise**?" He asked in a tone looks annoyed.

The vampire was silent without looking at him, Mahiru now know the name of the vampire. _Sleepy Demise_ , that was his name. Sleepy Demise sighed, "..ugghh .. I never thought that you would do this far .. you really troublesome."

"Now, explain."

He muttered quietly before finally answered the words of a teenager next to him, "... fine ... troublesome." Then looked towards Mahiru and Kuro, "I met them when you go somewhere .. and .. actually I don't want to help them .. ah .. I'm lazy to intervene in their problems .. but .. because I think they have trouble .. well .. you know .. help them .. "

he chuckled, "Okay .. I got it." then stared toward sloth pair, "so .. he planned to kill all Sinvamp? and Servamp? But, why? " he raises the shoulder, "... dunno."

Miharu seemed to sigh to hear the answer, while the vampire once again turned towards Mahiru, "... what would you do .."

"Huh?" Mahiru looked at him confused, "... What do you do if you've met one of them?" Mahiru paused, then back to him with a serious look, "I want them to help Servamp! I want Servamp and Sinvamp work together to solve this problem! thinking simply, we couldn't resolve it all by themselves, we have to resolve all together! "

He looked at him with wide eyes, then looked away. hide face slightly annoyed, while the vampire was staring at the teen with a look of surprise, "... M-Mahiru .. o-oi.. "

Mahiru looked at his vampire with a serious look, " Kuro, is the same as your problems with your siblings .. I know you hiding something form me, and I know if this has to do with Sinvamp. you don't like Sinvamp, don't you? But, you can't always ran away form your problems like this. Kuro, please .. if you also have problems with Sinvamp .. resolve together .. "

Kuro was silent, staring at her with his eyes in disbelief. He bowed his head, holding his annoyance. This teenager are really annoying, troublesome, and very stubborn. but, he felt everything he said is true. he still run away from all his problems, he still does not dare to solve everything. meanwhile, Sleepy Demise staring at them with a cold stare before he sat down and sighed, "... you ... have a troublesome master Sleepy Ash .. .."

They stared at him, surprised. "Wait, you know Kuro?"

"... Yeah .."

"... Wait a sec .. don't tell me you are .."

He sighed again, "... yeah, I was a Sinvamp." Mahiru looked at him shocked, really shocked, "... ahh .. well, more precisely, Sinvamp of Sloth."

"Sinvamp .. of Sloth?"

Miharu nodded, "yes, Sleepy Demise is the sin of sloth, the oldest brother of the Sinvamp. and.. we are partner." Mahiru nodded in understanding, "I see. umm.. now, can you explain what exactly sinvamp?"

"Hmm? sinvamp it is short of sin of vampire. probably the same as the servamp? I don't know." Mahiru answered, Sleepy Demise seemed to lift his head, staring at the night sky, the bored gaze turned into sinister. he looked towards Miharu, "... we have to go .."

Miharu looked at him confused, "What?"

"... I'm tired .. Can we go home now?"

Miharu looked at him irritated, "Geez! you're always tired! huh .." he sighed, "Okay, we go home!" He looked towards Miharu, then gave a paper to him, "it is my phone number .. you can call me if you need help. "

Mahiru accepted it and smiled at him, "Thanks." Miharu eventually went along with his vampire who is now transformed into a cat, wait? cat? he has the same form with his vampire? he just looked at those who are now gone. Kuro seemed to see the night sky, and he realized there was something strange there, pale pink bird has just flown past them. bird feathers that fall squarely on the vampire shoes, he too picked it up and turned into a look of annoyance, "... what a pain .."

"You say something, kuro?"

The vampire was immediately dispose of the bird feathers and then looked at him sleepy, "... no .. I just .. sleepy .. Can we go home?" Mahiru mengganguk, "well, we're done .. so .. yeah, we can home now .. "Kuro transformed into a cat and jump to the teen's shoulder. they also walked away back home.

…

..

Pale pink bird landed on a deserted highway, he transformed into a yellow-haired man with red eyes and wearing a suit like a butler. He smiled at what he saw earlier, "Waahh ~ This will be very interesting .. I can't wait to start all of this .."

" Master The Love and Passion, we must go back. The young master has been calling you." He turned around, looked at a woman with a white kimono, with black hair. he smiled, "I understand .. we go now, Yukino." they walked into the car before the car was moving.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Discussion?

"Hmm .." Mahiru thinking. The teenager looked very confused because something. what he was thinking now. maybe he feel something was wrong?

While the vampire was silent -playing his game, but sometimes he noticed what is teenager do it. he stopped playing his game and stared at the teenager, "Oi, Mahiru .. something bother you?"

"Huh?" The teenager stared at him, surprised. "Umm .. yeah .. Kuro, say, do you feel strange? I mean .. like someone stalking us?"

"... Huh? Nah, why you say that?"

"Well ... nothing. Just .. i just feel strange .. i do not know why .. just .. nevermind." he resumed his activities. while the vampire, he just stared at the teen with his sleepy eyes before finally sighed, "... A-ah .. don't worry, if there is something suspicious ... I will.. handle it."

he stared at disbelief, "you will...what?"

"N-Nevermind .." he said quietly, what he had just said? oh, is he crazy? he sighs, play his game back, while teen just looked at him wide-eyed. the teen's face was slightly flushed, "Umm .. okay." he returned to his activities.

He stopped doing his activities, his hands took his phone in his pants pocket. he was busy staring at phone, "Hmm .. maybe, I should call him now." he said quietly, but can be heard clearly by the vampire.

"Who?" he asked confused, the teenager looked at him, " Miharu, of course! who else if not him? Well, I know we should discuss all this with Misono first. But, thinking simply, perhaps he could give us a new information, right? "

The vampire sighed and turned off his game, "simple thinking again? Ah, You are such a pain. I could die."

He looks annoyed, "Whatever! " He pressed the call button. then directed towards the phone to his ear. while the vampire just sighed and looked at him bored. he could hear a bit of the conversation, but he did not really want to hear it. so he decided to get into the teen's room. then turn into cat form. He stared out the window, the sun was so bright, but very beautiful and comfortable. the vampire sighed _, I met him .. again .. but .. he's different .. somehow I think so._

 _Huh?_

He paused. from a distance, he could see a pale pink bird crossing his place, his gaze turned serious, _this is bad._ _ **he**_ _thought,_ _why is_ _ **he**_ _here—_ and he remember what Mahiru say to him before,

 _"Umm .. yeah .. Kuro, say, do you feel strange? I mean .. like someone stalking us?"_

"... Huh?

 _Nah_ _, why you say that?"_

"Well ... nothing. Just .. i just feel strange .. i do not know why .. just .. nevermind."

I understand now. he who follows

 _him_ _,_ _damn it._ _why I did not realize this all! I must—_ "Kuro! Where are you? We have to Misono's place now!" Kuro shocked, he stared into the door for a moment, then turned back toward the window before finally walking out of the room.

there, the teenager was waiting at the front door. the vampire with his cat form jumped into the teen's shoulder before the teen opened the door. Mahiru looked at him, "where have you been?" he asked, "In your room."

"Hm? I see. Well, let's go."

he opened the door and walked out. go to Misono's house.

…  
..

"So, you've been attacked by a vampire who wants to kill servamp and ... sinvamp? Wait, what's that sinvamp?" Mahiru staring towards a purple-haired teenager in front of him, then scratched his cheek, "Um, sinvamp is .. umm .. i can not explain it exactly, but, what I remember is sinvamp is sin of vampire "

" Only that? "

Mahiru nodded slowly, purple-haired boy sighed, "It will be very difficult, but, that's not important right now. Now we just need to find out about who they are and why they want to kill servamp-" "and sinvamp." the teen sighed, "yeah, and sinvamp too."

"Mahiru, we also do not know where they are .. we are not sure what they would be on our side, right?"

"Actually, I've met one of them." Purple haired boy looked at him confused, "What?"

"Yeah, I met him.. when we were attacked. His name is Sleepy Demise. He also has a Eve—no, Seraph. His name is Shiroki Miharu. " he said.

"Then why did not you invite him here?" He asked, "Well, because I'm not sure if you agree .. and he says should discuss it with other members of sinvamp" he answered, he sighed hear the answer to the brown-haired teen.

"Ugghh .. Shirota, I really do not understand your stupid answer. Well, whatever, so we can only wait until the person named Shiroki give an answer."

Mahiru nodded, "Um, yeah. oh, by the way, where is Kuro and Lily?"

"Huh?"

…  
..

"Hmm .. so you've met him?" Lily said with a serious look, "Yeah ..." "What did he say to you, brother?" Kuro paused, "Nothing."

" Nothing? "

Kuro nodded, "Maybe he still remembered his past?" Lily asked, "... I do not know." Lily looked at him sadly, "Brother, I know you were angry at the incident in the past, but, I'm sure there's a reason he doing all this. just like us. "

Kuro closed his eyes and sighed, he gazed towards the sky, "I'm not angry. I just .. feel he's a little different."

"Different?"

Kuro paused, "... yeah. Different."

Lily smiled, then looked toward the sky, "I see." "Ah, Lily, actually I also see your old friend. he recently followed Mahiru." Lily was shocked, he stared towards the elder brother, "Really? Ah ~ he did not changed at all. "

"Yeah, I know that.."

"Kuro! Lily!" They both can hear voices calling their names, they turned around. there the two teenagers were walking towards them, "There you are! I and Misono be looking for you, you know."

Lily laughed nervously, while Kuro sighed, scratching his cheek, "What a pain .."

…  
..

Miharu sighed, he did not understand what he should do now. he had called his friends to talk about this situation, but no one answered. Now he can only dwell on the counter and wait for the customer to come. ah, he really did not know what to do. he is also impossible to leave his job.

"Miharu ~ are you okay? What are you thinking right now?"

Miharu surprise, he turned, he could see a man with black hair and black eyes using white shirt with long sleeve shirts inside the white shirts, "Kouzaki-san? Why are you here? You're a night shift, right?"

"Ah? Hahaha, actually I'm here because Homaru told me to give it his favorite book," he said, holding up the book with the words "only for men '. "Ah .. okay .."

"Oi, Tsu! Don't indicate that weird staff to him!" Shouted a man quite old with white hair and glasses, heard he just laughed, "Okay-Okay."

He gave the book to the white-haired man and went straight from there, "Kouzaki-san is a bit different .."

"I know that." The old man sighed, "OK, continue your work. I will be back resting in my room."

he entered, leaving the teenager stood up and sighed, a black cat suddenly appeared and climbed to his shoulders, "No one raised your phone?" He nodded slowly, "It will be very difficult."

"I told you .."

He looks annoyed, "You're not helping at all, Kuro."

"... Do not care."

Miharu sighed, "I hope he's okay." he said quietly, while the cat was just silent, _I don't think so, Miharu_. he stared towards the outside of the glass _, I just wish that bird doesn't make the troublesome problem._ He though.

* * *

 **Finally I could continue this chapter. I hope you guys like it, and sorry if a lot grammar mistakes.**


End file.
